The Way To A Ninja's Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel's little sister gets transported to Skylands by accident, but when Boom Bloom and Starcast find her and comfort her, it not only leads them to be partners to the new Portal Master, but also helps them grow closer to each other. robotman25 came up with the title. :)


**This story came to me one day and robotman25 came up with the title. Thanks, Amigo! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel, Bat Brawl, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **The Way To A Ninja's Heart**

Rachel tapped the controls of her X-Box 360 controller while her six-and-a-half year old sister, Crystal, watched her playing Skylanders Imaginators. The Imaginator she had on the portal was an Earth Brawler she had named Bat Brawl and she tapped the keys for him to defeat the enemies. Crystal watched raptly as Rachel completed the level and gained three Imaginite chests. "This game is really cool, Rach!" The young girl said happily. "Could you teach me how to play it?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure, but you can only play on the X-Box if I'm here, okay?" She said.

"Okay," Crystal promised. "I want to be a Portal Master like you and cousin Jamie."

The older girl smiled again. Ever since she and Jamie had shown Crystal the Skylanders games, the young girl had wanted to be a Portal Master too and Rachel was considering it, but she and Jamie had to talk it over and of course she had to ask Master Eon too, but she had a feeling he'd welcome the young girl as a Portal Master. "What element would you want to be a Portal Master of?" She asked.

"What element is Jamie again?" Crystal asked.

"He's half Magic and half Water," Rachel answered. "And I'm Tech. But you can be whichever one, or ones, you chose."

"The Life Element!" The little girl decided immediately and then picked up the figurine of Boom Bloom. "Cause I like this one best. Who is this one again?"

"Boom Bloom," her older sister answered patiently. "She's a Life Ninja."

She then noticed the time. "Oh, Jamie's here," she said just as a knock came to the front door. She paused the game. "I'll be right back."

Crystal wanted to examine the portal more closely and so carefully lifted it, seeing the different element symbols on it and her hand moved to the side of it and she unknowingly flipped a switch on the side of the portal and it glowed brightly, scaring her and she went to set it down, but felt herself being pulled into it.

Rachel led Jamie upstairs. "I've been thinking about letting Crystal become a Portal Master like us," she said to him. "She's even chosen an element and she likes Boom Bloom."

"Sounds like she's got the tools," Jamie said with a smile. "We should ask Master Eon if he'll allow it, but something tells me he will."

Rachel entered the room and glanced around. "Crystal?" She called, but then saw her portal glowing a familiar blue glow. "Huh. Master Eon's calling us."

She then noticed the portal wasn't sitting right on the table and she set it up so that it was. "Wait a moment!" Jamie said suddenly, looking at the portal. "Rach, it's turned to 'Transport'."

She saw he was right and looked horrified. "Oh, no," she gasped. "That means…,"

"Crystal's in Skylands!" The cousins said in horrified unison and quickly touched the portal to transport themselves there too to find the young girl.

* * *

Crystal had landed in Skylands by the raceway but then saw the mutant turkey on the hill above the raceway and took off running, jumping onto a platform near a spot that seemed to be shooting lava and she gasped as the platform began lifting up into the air, forcing her to hold on tight until she reached a large floating island and depositing her safely on it. She glanced around and carefully jumped down to the lower section to find an open gate nearby. The little girl decided to go in immediately, but when she entered, the door locked behind her and she saw it was mostly dark with only some lights and she began to whimper.

Boom Bloom and Starcast were currently taking out some enemies and finding more treasure. "Wow, Nightshade had quite a stash," the female ninja remarked.

Starcast nodded. "Yes, he did," he said and led her to a place only he and Hood Sickle to access. "This way, milady."

Her eyes turned up to show him she was smiling at him and she hid a giggle. Starcast had been being sweet to her for a few months now and had been training together for a couple weeks now. A few times, he had surprised her by coming to the Life Sensei temple to either watch her train or teach a class, even helping her out. This time, she had joined him in the Dark Sensei temple and the training was helping her to use the dark as a cover or fight enemies in the cover of darkness.

"Where are you leading me to?" She asked. "Another part of the temple?"

"One that only Hood Sickle and I can access," Starcast said, about to open the door.

Boom Bloom stopped suddenly when a whimper echoed clearly through the temple. Starcast turned his head sharply and narrowed his eyes a bit. "It's coming from the door of the temple," he said.

"Where are the rails to ride back to there?" Boom Bloom asked.

"Here," the four-armed ninja answered, leading the way as they both rode the rails to the temple door. Hearing crying now, they peeked over the edge of the platform and saw a small figure huddled there and jumped down to that lower platform.

The Life Ninja's eyes widened at seeing a young human girl. "Starcast, it's a small human," she said.

Crystal, hearing that, looked up and her watery eyes widened. "Boom Bloom!" She said, looking relieved, but still a little upset, reaching her arms up hopefully to the ninja, who instantly picked her up.

"Shh, shh, calm down, sweetie," Boom Bloom said soothingly, holding Crystal comfortingly and gently rocking her. Starcast came up to them and gently stroked the child's head with one large hand.

"Don't be frightened, little one," he said gently.

The six year old clung to the Life Ninja, sniffling a bit, but calming down as the two ninjas comforted her.

Rachel and Jamie frantically searched Skylands, asking the Senseis they ran into on the way if they had seen Crystal, but no one knew where the little girl was until Master Eon sensed her in the Dark Sensei temple. The cousins instantly took the platform rocket up to the temple, worried that the little girl was lost in there.

The two ninjas heard the door open again and saw two figures land on the upper platform. "Crystal!" One of them called out.

"Crystal!" The other one called in unison.

The little girl in Boom Bloom's arms perked up at that. "Rach! Jamie!" She called out to them.

The two jumped to the lower platform when they heard the young girl and stopped in surprise at seeing the two ninjas. "Master Starcast?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"Master Boom Bloom?" Rachel asked, also surprised.

Crystal smiled. "They found me, big sis," she said before looking a bit scared again. "Your portal glowed."

"It's okay, Crystal," the older girl said gently. "I think you accidently activated the transport switch in your curiosity, that's all."

Boom Bloom looked at the two. "Wait a moment. You two are the Tech Portal Master and the Magic/Water Portal Master," she said.

They nodded. "I'm Jamie," said the boy. "And she's my older cousin, Rachel. And that's Crystal, my little cousin and Rachel's little sister."

Starcast picked Crystal up in two of his arms. "Why don't we head to the Academy?" He suggested. "It's not as dark."

Grateful to him that he was being considerate to the fact that Crystal wasn't a fan of the dark, they headed for the Academy and Master Eon came out to greet them. "Hello, Crystal," he said warmly.

"Is that…?" The little girl began to ask.

"Yup, that's Master Eon," Jamie said with a smile.

Rachel looked up at Master Eon. "Crystal has shown an interest in being the Life Portal Master, Master Eon," she said. "She's been watching me play the games for a while now."

The guardian of Skylands chuckled. "I've noticed and how she enjoys watching when you use Boom Bloom and Starcast in the game," he said.

Crystal looked hopeful. "Does that mean I can be the Life Portal Master?" She asked hopefully.

Everyone chuckled at that. "Yes, you can be the Life Portal Master, Crystal," Master Eon said. "And after you have more training in being a Portal Master, we'll see about your Portal Master Power and Imaginator power."

He then looked at Starcast and Boom Bloom. "I know she's a bit young," he began.

"She'll make a fine Life Portal Master," Starcast said.

Crystal looked at him. "Will you teach me how to throw those stars?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "That comes in later lessons," he said gently. "But if you're willing to learn, then Boom Bloom and I can teach you how to be a ninja."

The young girl nodded happily and looked at her cousin and older sister. "Can I?" She asked hopefully.

"That's your choice, kiddo," Rachel said gently.

"We know you'll make us proud no matter what," Jamie said encouragingly.

Crystal nodded eagerly. "I want to learn from you two," she said to Boom Bloom and Starcast.

Starcast looked at the Life Ninja. "What do you think, milady?" He asked.

She smiled secretly. "I believe we have a new student who's willing to take root and grow into a strong Portal Master," she said.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Rachel, Jamie, and Crystal landed outside the Cradle Of Creation and the young girl was eager because the other Senseis were going to be doing demonstrations and she was eager to see her two Sensei partners participate in it.

Boom Bloom and Starcast were currently underneath part of the mainland and right outside the Rat Kingdom and the Life Ninja was snuggled into the Dark Ninja's side and felt one of his hands tilt her face up gently before he gently kissed her and she returned the kiss.

"Boom Bloom! Starcast!"

They chuckled at hearing Crystal calling their names. "Someone's eager to see us in that demonstration," said Starcast.

"Didn't we promise her if she watched the demonstration, we'd give her some wooden shuriken to practice with?" Boom Bloom said.

Smiling at each other, the two ninjas headed up for the surface and Crystal spotted them, running up to them and hugging them. "Hey, sweetie," said the Life Ninja with a smile in her voice.

Starcast lifted Crystal up onto his shoulders. "You ready, kiddo?" He asked.

"Ready!" She said happily.

Starcast chuckled and held both his right arms out to Boom Bloom, who took them and leaned her head on his upper arms as they walked over to the other Senseis. Rachel and Jamie, who were sitting on the steps of the Academy, smiled as they saw the three and Crystal came over to them, sitting between her sister and cousin happily as the demonstration began.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
